Harry Potter is the White Diamond Prince
by Arsao Tome
Summary: AU starts after PoA. Harry finds out he has another relative that wants him her name Emma Frost. Also crossed with 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians'
1. Chapter 1

No. 4 Privet Dr. Little Whinging, Surrey Eng.

It was the end of the third year and Harry Potter was settling in his prison cell when all of the sudden there was a knock on the door. "BOY! GO SEE WHO IT IS!" Said Vernon, Harry's uncle. He sighed and went down to answer it; behind the door was a woman. But she was no ordinary woman, she was 5 feet 10, had long ash blond hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a white vest, cape, tights, boots and a choker. She looked at the boy with a smirk but deep down she had love for him in her eyes.

"Uh, hello?" He said.

"You look so much like your father." She said.

"Uh, can I help you ma'am?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I am Emma Frost and I need to talk to the Dursleys."

"Please come in," so he led her in and they walked in the main room. Vernon had walked in.

"Who was at the door boy?" He said and saw Emma then he paled. "You."

"Hello, Vernon."

"What are you doing here?"

"To take my nephew off your hands."

"You can't have him!"

"And why not?" They looked at Vernon, the fat pig was sweating. He was going to be grasping at straws.

"Because the old man said for you not to go anywhere."

"Oh really? What's the real reason Uncle Vernon?" Said Harry, "Tell me." Vernon was sweating hard and it wasn't the heat. "You said you 'didn't want me', but now that Ms. Frost wants me you aren't so willing to give me up. So, what's up with that?"

"If it were up to me, the bitch would take you!"

"Then why won't you let her? What I think is you know she would treat me right and you won't be shown up."

"THAT'S A LIE!"

"Prove It! Let Her Take Me!" He glared at the fat man, who was going to blink first?

"Fine," he said dejectedly.

"Vernon, why?" Said Petunia.

"We don't want the boy here and he doesn't want to be here." He looked at Emma and scowled, "take the freak!"

"Harry, go on and pack your things and we'll leave in a little bit." She said Harry did and she glared at Vernon. "If you touch him again, I will make Your Life A Living Hell! DON'T PUSH ME!" Vernon was cowed, then Harry walked downstairs and Emma smiled at her nephew. "Ready to go?" He nodded and they started to leave when Petunia had stopped them.

"WAIT! Please don't take him away from us."

"Why? You always wanted me to be a slave, never telling me the truth about my parents and knew I was a wizard. At least Aunt Emma wants me." Emma had slowly wrapped her arms around him, "look on the bright side. You won't have to worry about the freak anymore." With that, they had left and got into a limo.

They had headed for a hotel where she had a penthouse room and they had dinner. They had talked about what had happened in his three years at his school. Then she took a good look at him, "we are going shopping tomorrow alright?" She said.

"Yes ma'am," he said. So they tucked in for the night, they shared a bed and Emma snuggled with Harry in her arms, one of the first times in her life, she felt at peace holding someone else. Someone she loves and is responsible for is in her arms lovingly.

"Harry, I love you so much that I want you to become my son." She said to the sleeping boy. She had just the thing she reached for her purse and pulled out a hypodermic needle with her blood in it and jabbed it in to his neck injecting the contents of it in to him. "My son, I can't wait to see what would happen to you." She said and fell asleep.

The next morning, Harry woke up not knowing that his entire being changed. His hair had streaks of blond in it, his eyes were now a jade green and his body was a little more buffed. He had taken his shower and brushed his teeth, and then he took a real good look at himself. He was amazed Emma had waked up to her 'son' staring in the mirror. "Good morning, Harry." She said.

"What happened to me?" He asked she told him what she did and he understood.

"We'll eat some breakfast and go shopping." So they ate and went to the shopping disct. He started to try on something and was looking good; girls were look at him and blushing. He tried on suits, cargo pants, T-shirts, shirts and shoes. They were walking out of a store when he doubled over in pain and he rushed to the restroom. "HARRY!" She said as she chased him.

Meanwhile Harry was in the restroom and went in to a stall to hide. He was changing, his skin was crystallizing, and he was becoming a living diamond. "What's happening to me?" He said frightened.

Emma had followed him to the restroom and was about to go in when she was stopped by a security guard. "Ma'am you can't go in there." He said, she looked at him and took control of his mind and he let her in the restroom. She started to look around and heard dry heaving. She walked to the last stall to find it closed and locked.

"Harry?"

"I'm fine, Auntie."

"No you aren't, don't tell me you're alright when you aren't. If you don't open this door I'm going to break it down." She said, Harry sighed and resigned to his fate.

"Okay Auntie, you asked for it." He whimpered, he unlocked the door and slowly opened it to his surprise, Emma was crystallized like him.

"I think you and I need to talk." So after they changed back, they had lunch and talked about her powers and what she did. "I really wanted you as my son because I promised your mother."

"I understand, I guess, will you help me?"

"Of course, I am not going to leave you to your own devices." Harry hugged her and she hugged him back stroking his hair.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Before they left, Emma and Harry went to Gringotts, as they entered they went to the goblin on duty. Harry bowed to him, "good afternoon sir." He said, "I need to speak with Mr. Griphook please."

"Right away," the goblin said. They didn't have to wait long when a tall goblin walked up to them. He was dressed in a suit with red hair in a Mohawk and was wearing a pair of glasses.

"Ah, hello Mast Potter." He said.

"Hello, Mr. Griphook." Harry said, "Uh this is my Aunt, Emma Frost. We need to know if my parents had left a will."

"Yes, they did. If you would follow me." So they went to the Potter family vault and he handed Harry the will.

_Last Will and Testament on this day, September 12, 1981. We, James Potter __**and Lilly Evans-Potter**__, being of sound mind and body bequeath our last will and testament._

_**First of all, under NO circumstances, our son Harry will be placed with Petunia and Vernon Dursley! They hate our kind and will do anything in their power to hurt him. These are the people we want Harry to go to be raised by if we are gone:**_

_**Emma Grace Frost (my sister)**_

_Sirius Black III (my first cousin and best friend)_

_**Andromeda Black-Tonks (first cousin)**_

_Remus John Lupin (Best Friend)_

_To Sirius Black, we leave you membership in to the Potter clan and everything that goes with it. Potter main manor and your favorite Quidich Team, the 'London Golden Ladies'. Congratulations, you are Sirius Black-Potter._

_**To Remus John Lupin, we leave you the house on the French Rivera and 25 Million Galleons and my thanks for protecting me my 7**__**th**__** year. Kisses.**_

_To Andromeda Black-Tonks, we leave 25 Million Galleons and our prayers for Nymphadora, believe us we understand._

_**To my darling sister Emma Frost, 50 Million Galleons (50 Million Pounds) please take care of Harry. Keep your promise.**_

_To Peter Pettingrew, we leave you nothing but our contempt. You are nothing but a rat and will always be a rat!_

_**To Severnus Snape, our pure hatred for what have attempted to do to me and for betraying us and our school like you did!**_

_To Albus Dumbledore, our pity, we knew those seals wouldn't work and if you have did anything to hurt our son well, I hope you come up with a spell that will keep you immortal because we will be waiting for you!_

_**Lastly to our son Harry, we are sorry that we are not there to hold you during your nightmares or when you fall, you are our heir and we love you, we leave you our entire fortune 500 Billion Galleons and the entire estate that's worth 50 Billion. Live your life my son.**_

_Also, I am not your biological father; I am however your birth father your mother knows who he is._

_**That's right; here are three clues to the identity of them: Thunder, Ocean and Underrealm.**_

_Well, that is it remember Harry, we love you._

_Signed, _

_James Potter and __**Lilly Evans-Potter**_

Harry cried and Emma had taken him in to her arms and soothed him. "Sh, it's okay." She whispered and kissed him on the temple. Griphook had got their attention as he came up to them with a ring box.

"Here is the Potter clan ring," he said. It was platinum and had a diamond 'P' on top of it. Harry slipped it on and all of the sudden something popped in his head. He had passed out over the pain, about an hour later he started to wake up slowly.

"Harry, are you alright?" Said Emma, as she started to stroke his hair.

"I feel like the world is off my shoulders." He said, "I feel so light." He stayed down with his head on his aunt's lap.

* * *

Meanwhile in 'Camp Half-Blood', the campers were enjoying themselves with their godly parent. Everyone was having a good time just talking when Hephaestus had came in carrying a big screen HDTV and set it down. "This device will tell help us find any other demigods out there that hasn't been found yet." He said and sure enough as soon as he plugged it up, it turned on and flashed blue. Harry James Potter son of Lilly Evans-Potter it showed a picture of him before Emma had mutated his DNA.

As a favor to her father, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades had helped Lilly Evans-Potter indirectly by giving her husband, James, who was shooting 'blanks' at the time a drink with their DNA in it and made him able to sire a child but with their DNA. 

Of course this got a reaction, a young man with short black hair and sea blue eyes wearing a T-shirt, jeans, sneaker and a trident pendant given to him by his father was shocked. "I have a half-brother?" He said.

A young woman, with blue streaked black hair, electric blue eyes , black painted fingernail with blue lightening bolts, in a T-shirt, shorts, socks, boots and a lightening bolt pendant given to her by her father. "It's not just you Percy." She said.

Then a young man with black hair, dark eyes, dressed in all black eating French fries nodded. "He ours too." He said they looked at their respective fathers as if they wanted to know what was going on.

"Alright, we'll explain." Said Zeus, "Just give us a chance to." So they explained everything to them and they were amazed.

"So now what?" Said Percy.

"We'll let the Fates handle this one. We'll end camp early this year." Zeus said, "I have a feeling he'll be coming to us not to long from now." So everyone went back to their homes kept their eyes peeled for a young man with black hair, green eyes wearing glasses.

* * *

After Harry and Emma left Gringotts with a bank card each he had started to think about what was going on with his life.

(Flashback)

Harry slowly sat up and looked at his hand to see the ring on his finger. "What happened?" He said.

"We don't know Mast Potter; we think it has something to do with your heritage." Said Griphook, "if you would I'd like a test with you."

"Whatever might help," said Harry. So Griphook had brought out a parchment it was sealed.

"Just drop some of your blood on to the parchment and it will tell you your heritage." So Harry did and it opened and revealed shocking things.

**Harry James Potter-Frost**

**Mother: Lilly Evans-Potter**

**Father: James Potter, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades.**

**Mother's powers**

**High Royal Elf**

**Veela**

**Fathers' powers**

**(James)**

**Gryffindor**

**Ravenclaw**

**(Zeus)**

**Thunder**

**Lightening **

**Sky**

**(Poseidon)**

**Water**

**Sea**

**Alantean**

**(Hades)**

**Earth**

**Armies of the dead**

**Soul**

**Immortal**

They were surprised at what they had read, "How am I this powerful?" He said.

"No one knows Mast Potter." Said Griphook.

"I see is there something else I should know?"

"Yes, Albus Dumbledore is taking money out of the potter account and the Black account."

"Could you put a freeze on the Potter account and I'll try to contact Sirius about what he is doing."

"Very well sir." Griphook also handed them both bank cards. "These cards are like a muggle ATM card and will work as such."

"Thank you Mr. Griphook," said Harry. "For everything," with that they left.

(End flashback)

"Come on Harry that's our flight." Said Emma.

"Alright, Aunt Emma." He headed to her and they walked to the gate and got on the plane to head to America and one of the most amazing adventures he will ever have.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The plane landed in Boston, Harry and Emma got off and they headed to Frost manor. Once there she showed him to a room, "you can have this room." Said Emma, "Oh by the way if you see some girls here they are your 'sisters'. I'll introduce you to them, Girls!" 3 cute blonde girls had came up to them and they were all dressed the same, T-shirts, jeans and clogs. "This is Harry; he'll be staying with us for the summer. Harry, this is Mindee, Esme, and Celeste, my 'daughters'. Be careful, they tend to get annoyed when you get their names wrong."

"Okay, who's who?" He asked.

"I'm Mindee," said the one in the red T-shirt.

"I'm Esme," said the one in the blue T-shirt.

"And I'm Celeste." Said the one in the green T-shirt.

"Nice to meet you," he said. He went to his room and settled in, and then he went to the kitchen to start on dinner.

"Harry you didn't have to cook." Said Emma, "We could've gone out."

"I don't mind, I wanted to do it."

"Alright," she said and he cooked. They enjoyed his dinner and talked some, later Harry was doing some homework and had half of the classes done. Then he wrote letters to Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville telling them that he was alright, in America and not, under any circumstances, tell Dumbledore where he is.

* * *

"Hedwig!" He called out from his window, just then a beautiful snow white owl had showed up and landed on his shoulder. "How are you girl?" She nuzzled his cheek and he stroked her, "I need a favor. Could you please send these to the others and stay with Neville okay?" She nodded, or gave off an owl version of a nod and he tied the letters to her leg. "Just rest and then when you feel up to it, come back." She left and headed to the U.K. then Harry was getting ready to turn in when Mindee knocked on his door. "Come in," she walked in and went in to his closet. She pulled out a bag packed it and pulled out an outfit for him to wear. "What's going on?"

"We are going to New York to visit some friends and want you to come with us." She said.

"Okay," he said. He got up and packed up his homework, then got dressed.

"Mother has a loft apartment in Manhattan, we can stay there." After he was packed, they headed to New York and he got settled in to the loft apartment.

* * *

The next morning, Dumbledore went to Privet Dr, only to find out Harry was gone. "He wasn't supposed to leave the house!" He said.

"He went with his aunt, Emma Frost." Said Vernon.

"Frost? As in the Frost clan that helped the rebels win the 'Revolutionary War'? This could be a problem."

* * *

Meanwhile Harry was about to start his day, he looked around and saw he was in a huge loft. It was like a floor of a warehouse. "Wow," he said. Everything he could ever want was in the loft, a huge closet for his clothes, a desk for his studies, a huge kitchen and a pool table in the middle of the loft. There was furniture everywhere as well. He had found a note from Emma on the fridge.

_Welcome to New York Harry, enjoy yourself and if you need help with your studies here are a couple of numbers of friends that will help you._

_Love,_

_Emma_

After reading the note, he went to get cleaned up, brushed his teeth and went to fix himself something to eat but changed his mind and grabbed his keys then left the loft, not knowing his fate.

* * *

Harry was walking to a restaurant minding his own business when all of the sudden, he was attacked. "What the…?" He said unforgiveables were flying at him. 'Death eaters?' Harry was moving and fast 'maybe I should let them hit me. Ruin Dumb-as-a-door's plans!' He ran up a wall and in to Central Park.

* * *

Meanwhile Percy, Thalia and Nico were just enjoying the day, "so have you found him yet?" Asked Percy.

"No, but I know he's in New York." Said Thalia, "I don't know where he is though." That was when a young man with short black with blond streaks and green eyes behind glasses race past them. He was in a T-shirt, a jumpsuit and sneakers.

"MOVE!" He screamed, they looked over and saw a couple of men chasing him down. They were firing magic at him.

"That was him," said Thalia. "That was Harry!"

"Come on, he needs our help!" Said Percy, they followed them.

* * *

Harry came up on a high wall and was cornered, "it's over Potter!" Said the first death eater. "Should we kill him?"

"No, let's get him to the Dark Lord so he can do it." Said his partner just then 3 teen agers had showed up.

"Leave Him Alone!" Demanded a teen with short black hair, green eyes like Harry's, dressed in a T-shirt, shorts, deck shoes and a trident pendant. They looked at over and saw two more teens, the first one was female with pinned back black hair with blue streaks, electric blue eyes, in a black shirt, jacket and gloves with blue thunder bolts on them, black shorts, stockings, boots and a thunder bolt pendant .

The last one was male had black hair and dark eyes; he was dressed in all black, shirt, jeans, boots and a jacket. He also wore a skull pendant. "Bugger off prat! Or we'll kill you too!"

"You heard him!" said the girl.

"Yep," said the other guy. He had summoned an undead warrior to grab Harry and dragged him under ground and out of the way where he was safe. Then the first guy had drenched the death eaters with water and the girl had hit them with a lightening ball. Frying them and killing them instantly, then they looked at Harry.

"Hello, brother." He said and Harry was in shock.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**Before we begin, some of you are probably wondering 'why is he bringing Luna early? She was in the 5**__**th**__** book wasn't she?' Yes she was, but I will reveal a secret to you right now. My knowledge of 'Harry Potter' is 3 movies, I have never read the books only fan- fiction and Good fan-fiction (capitulation is not wrong) so please forgive me for some inconsistencies. Thanks for hearing me out and enjoy chapter 4 of 'Harry Potter is the White Diamond Prince'.**_

* * *

It was after the battle with the Death Eaters and Harry was looking at the three teens that saved his neck. One of them sort of look like him, "who are you guys?" He said.

"Well, we are your siblings." Said the first guy, "I'm Percy Jackson, your half-brother."

"I'm Thalia Grace, half-sister." Said the girl.

"And I'm Nico d'Angelo, another half-brother. I also have a sister as well." Said the last guy.

"Nice to meet you, wait you're children of the gods?"

"That's right," said Percy. "They want to meet you," just then Harry's stomach made its displeasure felt at those be damned Death Eaters interrupting its breakfast.

"Could we do that after breakfast though?" He blushed.

"I'm pretty sure they might have something for us." Said Thalia, so they headed for the Empire State Building not knowing they were being watched.

"Heli-carrier, I got him and you were right Frost did change him."

/_Continue surveillance and report anything unusual. I'll try to get the 'Doctor' and 'Ms. Scarlet' so they could help him._ /

"Roger, signing off."

* * *

Meanwhile Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville were meeting at the 'Burrow' in Ron's room. "So you guys got a letter too?" He said they nodded.

"I read up on the Frost family, they helped the rebels in the 'Revolutionary War'." Said Hermione the others just shook their heads and chuckled.

"Leave it to 'Mione to study everything on Harry." Said Luna, Hermione blushed.

"Is it wrong to check up on friends?"

"Relax Mione, Luna didn't mean anything by it." Said Neville.

"I hope he's alright though." Said Ginny.

"I'm sure he is sis." Said Ron, "I'm sure he is." This time softly as if reassuring himself.

* * *

Back in New York, Harry, Percy, Thalia and Nico were on their way to see the 'Big 3'. They were let in the board room and at the table were the other gods and their children. The Big 3 looked over to their children and saw the one child they wanted to see. A man stood up, he had white hair in a long ponytail and a white goatee, and he was dressed in a black and gold suit and gold, close-toed sandals. He walked over to Harry and gave him a big hug.

"It is so good to see you, my son." He said, and then he let him go. Next was a man with long black hair, dark eyes, and a black goatee, dressed in a black muscle shirt, cargo pants, boots and gloves. He tattoos all over his arms and the name 'SARA' on his neck, he was huge and larger than life. He grabbed Harry and hugged him as well, then lastly a man walked over to him, he had long black hair and a goatee, he had sea green eyes and was dressed in a shirt, pants and boots while holding a trident.

He placed the trident to the side to hug Harry. "Oh boy," Harry said. "Zeus, Hades and Poseidon?"

"That's right," said the King of Gods.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Please sit," said Hades. "Tell us about yourself." So Harry does, after his story Hades placed his hand on his shoulder and they agreed to train him in using his godly magic. "I pretty sure you are hungry, so why don't we have some brunch?" Harry nodded, they left the building to go to a restaurant where they sat and talked about everything. After brunch, Harry gave them his address and phone number so they could reach him if they wanted.

* * *

He went to his loft and went to finish his homework, after he was done Hedwig was at his window and flew in. She landed on his shoulder and he set her on her perch. He pulled off the letters off of her leg and gave her a treat. He sat back and started to read the letters. It was basically the same; they miss him and were happy that he was safe, wondering when he was going to come back to England and stories of the twins and what they were up to.

Just then there was a buzz, "yeah?" He said in the intercom.

/Mr. Potter, I'd like to talk to you. I'm a friend of Emma Frost. /

"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously.

/Nicholas Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. / Harry unlocked the door and he was allowed entrance. Once he got there, Harry saw a black man with no hair, a brown eye, black goatee, with an eye patch over his other eye. Dressed in a black bodysuit, boots, gloves and a trench coat.

"Mr. Fury?" The man nodded and he allowed him inside of the loft. "What can I do for you today?"

"Actually, it's what I can do for you." He said Harry looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"We know you are a wizard and we are willing to train you. Teach you the basics, of what you need." Harry sighed.

"How are you going to do that?" Just then he pressed on an ear plug on his head set.

"Wanda you can come in now." Just then there was a flash of crimson energy then someone had appeared out of nowhere. The first was a beautiful woman she had long curly auburn hair, blue eyes and dressed like what he remembered as a gypsy. "Wanda Maximoff, meet Harry Potter."

"The 'Boy-who-lived'," she said in a heavy Romanian accent. "It is nice to meet you."

"Uh nice to meet you too ma'am." He said, "Forgive for asking and not to be causing trouble but why is she here? I mean how can she help me?"

"I can teach you 'wand less magic' and make it more powerful."

"Alright, I really need the help thank you very much."

"Well, it looks like you everything in control here." Said Nick, "so I'll take my leave."

"Wait, how did you know about me?" Harry asked.

"Another magic welder, Dr. Steven Strange." With that he left Harry in Wanda's capable hands.

"Well, I guess we should tell a little bit about ourselves huh?" He said.

TBC

* * *

_**I had threw in Nick Fury and Scarlet Witch in because I picture that he might need a little bit more help in dealing with his magic and all. Who better than her? Also, I got an review stating that Harry's inheritance and powers were ridiculous, the majority of his powers are locked but they are going to be unlocked thanks to Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Also, he'll get everything when he comes of age, I know I should have put it in their but I didn't think about it at the time.**__** I hope this will explain everything.**_


	5. Chapter 5

It was morning at the 'Burrow' and Ron and Ginny had got up early and headed for the Black Family Manor. Wanting to talk to Sirius, once they got there, they had met up with Hermione, Neville and Luna. "You were thinking the same thing we were," said Ron.

"If you were planning on telling Sirius and Remus about what's going on with Harry then yeah." Said Hermione. "Okay, let's go." So she knocked, Sirius had came to the door, he was in a T-shirt and sweatpants.

"Well, good morning guys." He said, "Please come in." So they did, "Moony and I were just having some breakfast care to join us?"

"Sure," said Neville. "I don't know about you but I didn't have breakfast before we got here." So they sat down and had breakfast with Sirius and Moony. Then they talk about what Harry was up to.

"Okay, last we even heard about Harry was that he was taken from the Dursley's," said Remus. "So what happened?"

"Harry told us he had an aunt on his mother's side named Emma Frost," said Hermione. "The same Frost family that had helped the Rebels in the 'Revolutionary War'. She is also highly important in America but we don't know what however."

"I see," said Sirius. "I just wonder if he's alright though. I mean without the blood seals, he's not protected and death eaters could attack him at any moment." They nodded just then a snowy white owl had flown through the kitchen.

"That's Hedwig!" Said Ginny, "there must be a letter from Harry." Hermione had held her arm out and the owl landed on it. She took the letter from her and she climbed on to the girl's shoulder.

_Guys, I have some news you all might want to hear. If Dumb-ledore's there don't read it out loud and find a place to read this." Hermione read and Sirius laughed at the burn to the Hogwart's headmaster. "The news is I had 4 fathers. 3 biological and 1 birth and you are not going to believe who my biological fathers are, Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea, Hades, the Greek god of the underworld and Zeus, the king of the Greek gods. Yep, I am a Demi-god but then again I wasn't human to begin with anyway. Hermione, everything will be explained soon just give it time. I put a spell on this letter so you'd have to read it all the way through to find out what I'm talking about. _

_Okay, that brings us to the here and now. My fathers want to meet you so; a private jet will be coming to Heathrow the evening you get this letter. Please come, just Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Sirius and Remus. _

_Harry._

"Okay, looks like he wants us to meet his family." Said Hermione, "So are we going?"

"I'm in," said Neville.

"I'll go," said Ron.

"Me too, somebody's gotta keep an eye on you." Said Ginny.

"I'll go too," said Luna.

"We'll go, just to get out of this house." Said Sirius.

"Okay," said Hermione. "Let me write this letter and send Hedwig." So she does, "let's go get packed." So they do and went back to Black Manor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was still searching for Harry and was coming up with nothing. 'I need to talk to Ms. Frost to relinquish her rights to Harry.' He thought, alas poor old man.

* * *

That evening, found the gang at Heathrow airport and on a plane about to take off for JFK airport in New York everyone was getting excited over the trip and can't wait to be with their friend again. The plane took off and they were on their way.

* * *

Meanwhile in New York, Harry had just closed up his new club, called 'Olympus' and was dead tired. Harry yawned and was about to walk home when Aphrodite and Silena had stopped him. "Harry? You need a ride?" Said the Greek goddess, Harry nodded and she motioned him to get in her brand new Escalade. She drove him home and he kissed them both on the cheek and he walked in the building. Once inside he went to bed and got some sleep after calling Emma and letting her know that he was alright and was in safe.

Meanwhile a private jet landed at JFK airport and took a taxi to where Harry's loft was. After they got there, Ron pulled out Hedwig's cage with her in it and his bags. Everyone else got out with their bags and things. Sirius had paid for the ride and they went to the door and Hermione pressed on the intercom button.

Meanwhile Harry was snoozing peacefully when he heard a buzz, he reach over to his alarm clock and noticed it was off. Then he rolled over to sleep when he heard, /Harry! /

"Zat's strange," he said in his sleep. "I could have heard Mione."

/Harry! /

"That is Mione." He went over to the intercom and answered it, "yeah?"

/Let's us in. /

"Okay," so he pressed the button that opens the door and they went in, then he went back to bed.

Hermione and the others had walked in the building, "I'll call for the lift." Said Neville so he pressed the button for the elevator and they waited. A freight elevator had come down and they got in, then he pressed the button that took them up to the top floor and Harry's loft. Ginny opened the gates and they walked in. "Well," said Sirius. "This is impressive," they started to look around. Luna had found their fearless leader asleep in his bed and with a bottle of water and sleeping pills next to him on a nightstand next to him.

"Harry?" She said shaking him awake. He woke up to the sight of an ash-blond girl with blue eyes staring at him.

"Luna?" He said.

"Hello Harry," she said. There others heard her and they went over to them.

"Hey pup." Said Sirius.

"When you guys get in?" Harry yawned.

"Couple of hours ago." Said Hermione, Harry got up and was in a tank top and pajama pants. He went to a closet to pull out a couple of beds, got some comforters and pulled out the bed in the couch.

"Okay, Remus and Sirius got to two beds. I got a futon in the other closet, someone can use that. There's the sofa bed and someone can bunk with me. But I have to warn you, I do snore or at least I've been told." So everyone took a place, Ron and Ginny took the futon, Neville and Luna to the sofa-bed and Hermione bunked with Harry. They all went to sleep, the next morning Harry was up and was making breakfast while drinking a cup of coffee.

Sirius and Remus were the first two up and went to the bathroom one at a time. "Ah, I can't remember the last time I had such a good shower." Said Sirius, he was in a T-shirt, boxers and sweatpants. Then he walked over to the breakfast nook and sat down in one of the chairs. Harry handed him a cup of coffee, "what was with the sleeping pills?"

"Been using them for dreamless sleep, because of Tommy." He said Sirius had felt for his god son. Remus had came out in a T-shirt and shorts.

"If you need to talk we're are here." Said Remus.

"Yeah I know but I don't want to burden you with my bad dreams."

"Harry, I am your god father. Bother me!" Said Sirius that was when the other started to get up.

"So, when are we going to meet your fathers mate?" Said Ron.

"If I can get a hold on them, today." Said Harry, "if they aren't busy and that's alright with you guys."

"Just like Harry," said Ginny. "Doesn't want to bother anyone just because it my inconvenience them." The others laughed, "Harry we got together because we love you. So to begin with you aren't bothering us. We want to meet your fathers."

"Yeah," said Luna. "I heard that anyone with a high affinity to lightening is surrounded by light-mites. I never saw one before."

"But…" Harry started.

"Harry, this is important to you." Said Hermione, "I want to meet them." Harry just sighed and agreed, and then Luna squealed.

"What Luna?"

"JEWEL SPARKS!"

"Huh?"

"You are surrounded by Jewel Sparks. But they only are attracted to gemstones." Harry started to understand now.

"I guess you figured me out."

"What are you talking about Harry?" Said Neville.

"Promise me what you are about to see doesn't leave here."

"Okay," they said. With that he started to transform in to a diamond form and they were shocked.

"Harry?" Said Hermione.

"Yep," he said. "Can I be your best friend?" He smiled and the others chuckled or out right laughed.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The others were staring at Diamond!Harry, "wha…?" Started Hermione.

"What happened to you mate?" Said Ron.

"Well, you know my aunt? Emma Frost?" Everyone nodded, "well she's a mutant and one of her powers is she becomes living diamond. I somehow got her powers."

"Oh look," said Luna. "More Jewel Sparks," Harry was sparkling. "They're beautiful."

"Okay, let me deform back." So Harry does.

"So Emma Frost turned you in to a living diamond?" Said Sirius.

"Yep, it was shocking at first I was terrified, but she helped me through it."

"What else can you do?" Said Remus.

"Well, my occlumency and legilimency are very strong. Not even Snape can get in here. Hell, after some more training, Tommy won't be able to bother me." He fixed their plates, "well, I'm going to get cleaned up." So he does as the others started to eat.

"This is great," said Ginny. Everyone was enjoying breakfast and Harry walked out in a T-shirt, cargo pants and slippers. Then he sat down at the bar and started to eat.

"We'll go see them after breakfast." Said Harry.

"Okay," so they continued to eat. While they were, Harry was on his cell talking to Zeus.

"They would like to meet you 3."

"I guess we can meet them." He said, "Bring them by.

"Alright I will."

"We'll be expecting you."

"Okay, I love you." Harry was embarrassed saying it but the sentiment was there.

"I know son, me too." So they hung up and Harry continued to eat. After breakfast, the others got dressed and Harry slipped on his boots. Ron was in a T-shirt, jeans and sneakers, Hermione was in a blouse, skirt and flats, Ginny was in a shirt, jeans and flats, Neville was in a shirt, pants and sneakers, Luna was in a shirt, skirt and heels, Sirius and Remus were in suits, shirts and shoes.

"Okay guys," he said as he grabbed his keys. "Let's go," they headed for the Empire State Building.

* * *

Once there a beautiful woman walked over to Harry and gave a hug. "Hello Hera."

"Hello Harry," his step mother said.

"Is he in, he's expecting us."

"Yes he is in fact, I just got through talking to him."

"Thank Hera," he said. They walked in.

"Harry welcome and you, must be his friends. I am Zeus, the King of the Gods." He said.

"This is Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron's sister Ginny, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood."

"Nice to meet you," they said. Then Sirius and Remus showed up.

"And they are my godfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

"Nice to meet you." They said, so they sat down and talked.

"Would you like some lunch?" Said Zeus.

"Sure," so they went to lunch not knowing what was going to happen.

* * *

Meanwhile, as they were eating lunch, Dumbledore was trying to contact Emma and got her. But it was via the telephone, /this is Emma Frost. /

"Ms. Frost, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of…"

/Hogwarts? Yes, I know of you how can I help you? /

"I was wondering if you would relinquish your…"

/HELL NO! You want me to surrender my guardianship of MY nephew and just hand him over to you? No, I don't think I'll do that. /

"But Ms. Frost…"

/Lilly Evans was adopted in to the Frost clan and I loved her, she was my sister. I was the first one in the will to take care of Harry. I even made him my own son. /

"But Ms. Frost, Lilly and James…"

/Didn't leave a will? If that's the case then how do I know all of this? / Dumbledore was now sweating; this was going to be hard.

"If that's the case, I doubt that she would leave her son with you."

/She'd trust me with him more than someone who's not even in the Guardianship portion of the will now would she? /

"If you don't hand Mr. Potter over I'll have no choice but to have Wizengamot take him from you." Just then he heard her haughty laugher on the other end.

/We are protected by a World government agency and the Sorcerer Supreme. Let's see you Wizengamot handle that. Good day Headmaster Dumbledore. / With that she hung up on him that was when he found out there was nothing he could do.

* * *

Later that night, Harry had taken them all to his night club, Olympus so they could enjoy the night and meet up with more of his friends. Hermione had met Aphrodite and her daughter Selina, Ron and Ginny had met Nico, Luna met Thiala, Neville met Percy and Sirius and Remus met Ares. Everyone was having a good time. "How did you get the club?" Said Hermione.

"My dad got it for me," Harry said. "He told me it was something for me to do." Then a young woman had walked over to them.

"Excuse me but are you Harry Potter?" She said she was in black leather slacks, a black shirt, a jacket and boots. She had shoulder length red, deeper than Ginny's, red eyes and pale skin. Harry looked over to her.

"Yeah, how can I help you?"

"It is I who can help you." She passed a slip of paper to him, "go to that place tomorrow night." With that she left, Harry looked at the address on it and slipped in his pocket.

"Something big's going on."

"What's up?" Said Hermione.

"Dunno but I'm going to find out." He called Nico over to him.

"What's up Harry?" He said.

"I think I have a problem I might need to talk to dad."

"I'll make sure to tell him."

"Thanks lil' bro."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was a very special day for Harry, it was his birthday. He woke up, slipped out of Hermione's embrace and started to fix breakfast for the others. He was thinking about something else instead of his birthday, he was thinking about the address he was given. 'That was a vampire. But this address is a vampire club.' He started to plate food as Ginny got up.

"Good morning Harry, Happy Birthday." She said.

"Morning Gin," he said.

"What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh! Just thinking about a message I received last night." He handed her the address.

"Okay, what is this place?"

"That's what worries me, it's a vampire club."

"Vampire club?" He handed her the print out. The name of the place was 'Bloodlust'. "I'm going with you." Unknown to them Hermione was up and behind Ginny.

"Me too," she said.

"Huh?"

"Good morning you two." She smiled at Harry, "happy birthday stud."

Harry blushed, "thank you Mione."

"Anyway, I am not going to let you go to a vampire club by yourself." That was when Sirius was up and overheard what was said.

"Happy Birthday pup, now what's this about a vampire club?" So they explained everything, "well I think you need all the backup you need. So I think you should take the girls, Ron, Neville and Luna as well."

"Alright." Said Harry.

* * *

Meanwhile Nico had gone to Hades. "Dad?" He said as he was walking in to a garage and found his father working on a bike.

"What is it Nico?" He said.

"Harry needs some help." That got his attention.

"What is it?"

"He's going to be in a war in the near future and he might need a few 'aces'."

"Aces huh?" He chuckled, "I think I have just then thing. Also it's his birthday isn't it? Oh yeah, I got something for him."

* * *

Meanwhile Zeus and Thalia were planning a huge party for Harry. "Okay, food, balloons, cake, guests, presents and music. I think that's everything." She said.

"Good dear, this is going to be a party he won't soon forget." Said Zeus.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the look on his face."

* * *

Emma had gone to a car dealership, bought Harry a car and had it sent to his building. It was a Cadillac CTS he went downstairs to see it. It was white on ivory with leather seats. "Nice, thanks Aunt Emma." He said on the phone to her.

/Well I wanted to get you something that shows who you are to me. /

"Huh?"

/Look inside, there is a box. / So he does and sees it.

"Okay, let me guess. Open it?"

/You know me so well. / So he does and inside was a necklace with a diamond and platinum chess piece pendant on it.

"What the? What is it?"

/It's a 'prince' chess piece. /

"Prince Chess piece?" He parroted, "I've never seen a piece like that before."

/It's like a small king. Anyway, you are My son, since I am called the 'White Queen' your are my prince. / After he talked with Emma, Harry decided to take his new car for a spin. He just got his license and wanted to see how smooth the car was.

* * *

Meanwhile a group of death eaters were attacking people in Central Park one of them was a woman with messy dark hair and evil beady eyes. She was in all black, shirt pants and boots; they were throwing 'unforgiveables' at the police. "We're being pinned down!" Said a cop, just then Scarlet Witch, a man in a blue bodysuit and a cowl with an 'A' on the forehead and wings on the sides, a white star on his chest, red and white stripes on his abs, red gloves and boots, had showed up. Wanda was throwing spells at the death eaters and the man was throwing a red, white and blue shield with a white star in the middle.

"Kill them!" Said the woman, as the shield smack two of her ranks upside the head. She was about to attack the shield's owner when she herself was hit with an energy blast from a flying man in red and gold armor.

Just then Harry had come up on the fight and got behind one of the death eaters. He slapped him and the last thing he heard were the words, 'Genibus Nitito Canus' the last thing he felt was a rock hard fist to the bridge of his nose braking it and shattering his upper skull. After the 'White Prince' made the death eater bow to his knees and die, he went over to help.

Meanwhile Wanda had seen him rush over to them and kicked another death eater in the face. "Harry!" She said, "what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood," he said while not knowing that a death eater was about to attack but it was caught up in webbing. They looked over and saw and man in a red and blue costume with black webbing and spider on his chest. He also had on a mask hiding his identity.

"You need to have eyes in the back of your head at times kid." He said, then Harry had seen another one about to take out the hero and he flipped kick over the hero and nailed the 'eater' upside the head.

"Look who's talking." Said Harry, the woman was the last person standing and she was surrounded by Harry and the heroes. "Any last word, before we turn you in to the aurors Bellatrix?"

"Harry Potter!" She said, "I was wondering where you were."

"Yeah, just dropped off the face of the map. Now, what do you want?"

"YOUR DEATH!" She attacked but Cap's shield covered him and the spell hit her knocking her for a loop and in to some trees.

"We'll call in the aurors, you get going." Said Cap, so Harry nodded and was about to leave when Wanda stopped him.

"Happy birthday, Harry." She said.

"Thank you Ms. Maximoff."

"Please call me Wanda." He nodded, got in his car and headed back to his loft.

* * *

Later, Harry and the others were getting ready to go to 'Olympus' to celebrate his birthday. Harry was now in a white under armor T-shirt, cargo pants, boots and was about to throw on a black leather jacket and a pair of designer shades. "Everyone ready to go?" Hermione had caught up with him, she was dressed in low-riding jeans, a belly T-shirt, boots and had her hair tied back in to a ponytail. Ginny was in a shirt, mini-skirt, stockings and flats. Ron was in a shirt, cargo pants and boots, Neville was in a T-shirt, jeans, boots, vest and a red and gold skull cap. Luna was in a '60s style go-go dress and go-go boots. Sirius was in a shirt, suit and boots and Remus was in the same.

"Okay, let's go." Said Sirius, so they went down to 'Olympus'.

TBC

* * *

Author's note: This was supposed to be for Harry's birthday but I missed it. This is a 2-parter, for reasons of my own. The rest is coming soon.


End file.
